Scott Glenn
) in Fighting Mad]]Scott Glenn (1939 - ) Film Deaths *''Fighting Mad ''(1976) [Charlie Hunter]: Killed, along with Kathleen Miller, when the land developers' thugs push their car over a cliff, after beating them into unconsciousness and forcing liquor down their throats to simulate a drunk-driving accident. *''Apocalypse Now (1979) '[Captain Richard M. Colby]:'' Stabbed in the chest with a knife throw by Martin Sheen ''in the workprint, after Scott shoots Dennis Hopper. *The Keep (1983) [Glaeken Trismegestus]: Sucked into a portal to limbo while destroying Michael Carter. (Some TV versions contain an extended ending, where Scott survives.) *Off Limits (1988)' [''Colonel Dexter Armstrong]: Commits suicide by jumping out of a helicopter, while Willem Dafoe and Gregory Hines look on. (Thanks to Robert) *''Backdraft (1991) '[John 'Axe' Adcox]: Falls to his death and/or is burned to death (having caught on fire) when Kurt Russell loses his grip while they dangle from a broken catwalk after the floor collapses underneath him during a fire. (Thanks to Neil) *Extreme Justice' '(1993)' ''Vaughn: Is said to have been killed in a line of Duty (off-screen) * Night of the Running Man (1994)' [David Eckhart]: Hit in the head with a board with a nail sticking through it at the end of a fight with Andrew McCarthy (his body is later seen when Andrew sets his car on fire). *''Tall Tale '''(Tall Tale: The Unbelievable Adventures of Pecos Bill) (1995) [J.P. Stiles]: Crushed to death when an explosion causes the tunnel he's in to collapse on top of him. *''Absolute Power ''(1997) [Bill Burton]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by shooting himself in his office; his body is shown afterwards when Ed Harris discovers him. (Thanks to Eric) *''Firestorm ''(1998) [Wynt Perkins]: Shot repeatedly with a shotgun in a shootout with William Forsythe as Howie Long looks on in shock, he dies as Howie kneels by his side. His body is later seen when the firestorm burns the dock he's on. *''Vertical Limit (2000) '[Montgomery Wick]: Falls to his death along with Bill Paxton when he cuts the rope while they're climbing out of a mountain crevice (in order to save the other climbers). *Buffalo Soldiers (2001)' [''1SG Robert E. Lee]: Falls to his death when Joaquin Phoenix wraps his handcuff chains around Scott's neck and throws them both out the window (with Phoneix surviving by landing on Scott). *''Training Day ''(2001)'' [''Roger]: Shot in the chest by Denzel Washington. (Thanks to Nilescu and Vlabor) *''Hannibal (2001) ''[Jack Crawford]: Though he does not appear in this film (having previously appeared in The Silence of the Lambs), it is mentioned that he died of a heart-attack before the events of the film. *''Secretariat ''(2010) [Christopher Chenery]: Dies of complications from a stroke; he dies with his daughter (Diane Lane) by his bedside in hospital. *''Into the[[Into the Grizzly Maze (2015)| 'Grizzly Maze ''(2015)']] [Sully]: Attacked and has his head crushed in by the jaws of Bart the Bear (II) after Scott try to save Thomas Jane's life. TV Deaths *''Gargoyles'' (1972 TV movie) [James Reeger]: Burned to death when he lights his cigarette lighter to ignite some spilled fuel, sacrificing himself to destroy some of the gargoyles. *[[The Defenders (2017 series)|'Marvel's The Defenders (2017)]] [Stick]: Stabbed in the chest with his own sword by Elodie Yung. Gallery Fhd001TRD Scott Glenn 003.jpg| Scott Glenn in 'Training Day'. John plunging to death.jpg| Scott Glenn's death in 'Backdraft'. Glenn, Scott Glenn, Scott Glenn, Scott Glenn, Scott Category:Jewish Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by head crushing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by stroke Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Category:Expatriate actors in Germany Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Michael Mann Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Daredevil Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jonathan Demme Movies Category:The Leftovers Cast Members Category:The Defenders Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Gregor Jordan Movies Category:Actors who died in Mark L. Lester movies Category:Performers with alternate versions of their character's fate Category:Castle Rock Cast Members